The present invention relates to methods and products that make the use of certain forms of ground meat more convenient for the food preparer. In the context of this application, the term "ground meat" includes any meat, such as beef, pork, chicken, turkey, and the like, or mixtures thereof, that is mechanically processed into small pieces using methods such as grinding and/or chopping. The term "food preparer" refers to the person who actually prepares the meat for consumption at mealtime.
Ground meat products are sold to consumers in numerous forms through both institutional and retail channels. The present invention has primary significance in the context of ground meat that is sold through retail channels for preparation in the home, but may also be of significance in institutional channels where food is prepared outside the home, as will be discussed below.
Most ground meat products sold through retail channels are sold to the end user in bulk, either frozen or unfrozen, in an uncooked form. The end user will thaw the meat, if necessary, season the meat, if desired, form the meat into patties, meatballs, or the like, if desired, and cook the meat.
One common form of prepared ground meat is simply to cook the raw bulk ground meat so that the meat takes the form of small chunks or pieces rather than larger balls or patties. This form of prepared ground meat will be referred to herein as cooked ground meat.
Cooked ground meat is often used as an ingredient in recipes for dishes such as spaghetti sauces, lasagnas, tacos, sloppy joes, and the like. To obtain cooked ground meat for use as an ingredient, the raw ground meat should be cooked and drained to eliminate unwanted moisture such as water and other juices.
The Applicant has recognized the need for a packaged, cooked, ground meat product that can be used directly from the package without cooking. This product should be of appropriate texture and flavor that it can be eaten directly from the package. The product should also be easy to remove from the package, not be unacceptably greasy, moist, or dry to the touch, and be appropriate for use as an ingredient in recipes.